Chapter 712
Chapter 712 is titled "Violet". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 30 - "'Run Gaburu!!' I'll Take You Up on It!!". Short Summary Thirty minutes earlier, Sanji was seen beaten and bloodied before Violet who was actually an assassin sent to interrogate him about Law's plan. Her Devil Fruit power allows her to look into Sanji's mind for the truth, only to recoil from seeing Sanji's perverted mind. Sanji, who was barely conscious, told her that he never doubted her tears, leaving her genuinely shocked. Before her subordinates could kill Sanji, she quickly defeated them and proceeded to warn Sanji of the grand deception Doflamingo and the World Government pulled. At the present time, on Green Bit, Robin managed to find Law who told her that they need to get off the island immediately, though she couldn't directly help him so they decided to escape separately. At that moment, Doflamingo and Fujitora revealed themselves and faced Law in a stand off. Law confronted his former captain who fooled the whole world just to capture ten pirates, and said that it would take someone with the authority of the world nobles to pull off something so ridiculous. Realizing what he said, Law began to see who Doflamingo truly is, but the Shichibukai told him that it is much more deep-rooted. At the colosseum, the Battle Royale of block C has started, and Luffy is excited to win this for the prize. Long Summary 30 minutes before Caesar’s transfer, back in Dressrosa, Sanji is seen beaten and bloodied up, surrounded by Doflamingo’s men, while Violet reveals that she fooled Sanji and actually knew who he was all along. She comments that she had heard that Sanji was weak to women, but didn’t realize it was this bad. It is then revealed that Violet is actually an assassin for Doflamingo and a part of the Club Trébol Army. Sanji however, refuses to believe that Violet is a bad person and says she has a kind heart but is somewhere she doesn’t want to be because she was tempted by some bad people. This apparently angers Violet and she kicks Sanji in the face, telling him to stop being in love. She believes Sanji is lying to her and is actually suppressing his anger while searching for a way out. Violet then reveals her devil fruit power that allows her to see through people’s clothes and even into their minds. After looking into Sanji’s mind, she finds out that Law and Luffy have teamed up but is unsure of their reasons for being on Dressrosa. She then looks into Sanji’s mind again but is repulsed by his perverted thoughts and demands to know why she can’t see the details of his crews plan. Sanji replies that he can only think of her. Sanji then tells Violet that he believes she was telling the truth when she asked him to kill a man for her due to the tears in her eyes. This angers Doflamingo’s men and they decide to kill Sanji, however, Violet, who was touched by Sanji’s words, uses her devil fruit powers to defeat them. Violet then reveals that Sanji was right about her and was thankful that he still believed in an enemy like her. Sanji then invites Violet to escape with him and his crew on their ship but Violet reveals that they have fallen into a trap. She then tells Sanji to look into her mind using her devil fruit powers and see her memories from the morning. Violet’s memories reveal that Doflamingo was waiting for CP-0 to show up. When CP-0 arrives, they announces to the citizens of Dressrosa, who were in a panic over the report that their king had stepped down from his position, that the report was a mistake and that it would be corrected in the extra edition of the newspaper at 3:00pm that same day. They then tell the citizens not reveal this to anyone else and to proceed with their day as if nothing had happened. After seeing these revelations in Violets memories, Sanji is visibly shocked. Back on Green Bit, in the present time, Robin finds Law using her devil fruit powers and reveals that she overheard Laws conversation with Sanji. They decide they need to get off the island since the plan failed. However, Robin tells Law that both she and Usopp are underground and can’t help him at the moment, so they decide to escape separately and meet at the port. At that moment, Doflamingo and admiral Fujitora show up and it is revealed that is now 3:00pm. Doflamingo then mockingly pretends to be afraid that a Marine admiral is there because he quit his position as a Shichibukai, however Law calls him a liar. At the same time, at the Corrida Colosseum, the C block battle royale has just started. Cavendish is seen being held back by guards, enraged that Luffy somehow managed to get past him and into the ring. Luffy then shows his excitement because the battle has finally started. At the same time, around the world, the extra edition of the newspaper is being handed out and the people are visibly shocked about the false report. Back on Green Bit, Law asks Doflamingo if he really used the powers of the World Government and tricked to the whole world just to fool ten people. Doflamingo tells him that the fixed belief that someone would never do something so ridiculous creates a blind spot. However, Law replies that a pirate, even a warlord, should not be able to do that; only the Celestial Dragons have this authority. Law then thinks about what he just said and thinks back to a comment that Vergo made about not knowing Joker's past. However Doflamingo says its more deep rooted than that and reveals he plans to kill Law. Quick References Chapter Notes *The old lady told Caribou to run while she faces Scotch. *Violet is revealed to be part of the Donquixote Pirates, belonging to the Club Trébol Army and has eaten the Giro Giro no Mi. *Violet turncoats and helps Sanji in warning his crew. *CP-0 is revealed to work directly under the World Nobles. *The C block battle royale has started. *It is revealed to the world that Donquixote Doflamingo did not quit the Shichibukai. *Issho and Doflamingo arrive at the exchange site. *Based on Law and Doflamingo's conversation, it seems that Doflamingo has a deep connection with the World Government. Characters Arc Navigation